The sims 3 World Adventures
the Sims 3: World Adventures or World Adventures is the first expansion pack for thestrategic life simulation computer game The Sims 3. It was announced on The Sims 3 website in August 2009, and had a North American release on November 18, 2009. The expansion pack focuses on travelling to various areas in a manner similar to previous expansions The Sims: Vacation and The Sims 2: Bon Voyage. Sims are able to travel to simplified versions of France, China, and Egypt. At these locations, sims are able to participate in adventures to earn rewards and benefits. Sims are also able to level up in new skills: photography,martial arts, and nectar making. In addition, the expansion pack provides new objects, socials, wishes, and opportunities. The Sims 3: World Adventures (manual). Electronic Arts. 2009. Early reception of the expansion pack has been positive with the expansion pack earning a Metacritic rating of 81."Sims 3 World Adventures, The (pc) reviews at Metacritic.com". Metacritic. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_3:_World_Adventures&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay See also: The Sims 3: Gameplay Players create their sims and control them throughout their lives. Players are able to manage various aspects of a sim's life including careers, skills and relationships. The gameplay of World Adventures remains largely unchanged from the original. World Adventures expands on The Sims 3 by allowing players to take sims to simulated locations of Egypt, France and China. Sims are able to engage in cultural activities depending on the location. In Egypt, sims can visit pyramids and take up snake-charming; in China, sims are able to launch fireworks as well as take up martial arts, and in France, sims can engage in nectar making. The amount of time a sim is able to stay in a location is dependent on a visa level. This level is increased by going on various adventures. The main gameplay of World Adventures revolves around the ability to go on various quests known as adventures. An adventure consists of various goals linked together in a story line. Typical goals include exploring various tombs, finding valuables and socializing with other sims. When exploring tombs, sims must navigate various obstacles to unlock different rooms. Initially, the entire tomb is hidden in a fog-of-war that disappears as the sim enters each room. Tombs hold several puzzle solving elements such as traps, dive holes and floor switches. In addition, the expansion pack includes a complex tomb-building element that can be accessed using the game's debug tools. Players are able to add gameplay-specific objects to their tombs as well as set various cause-effect mechanisms. World Adventures adds three skills that provide new goals and challenges to players. The martial arts skill is initially increased by practising with training dummies. Once a skill threshold is reached sims can break wood and other objects placed over two blocks. Sims are able to engage in tournaments to increase their ranking. A sims skill level is represented visually by various belts that a sim wears on their uniform. The nectar-making skill is increased by squishing various fruits into a nectar maker. The quality of the nectar is based on the quality of the individual fruits as well the state of the nectar maker. The value of the nectar can be increased by allowing the bottles to age in a nectar cellar. The photography skill is based on taking photographs with a hand-held camera. Photos are taken using a first-person viewpoint. The game can detect the subject of a photograph. The game provides goals to the player in the form of lists of subjects for the sim to photograph. In addition, players can choose various styles such as panorama and sepia. The creature that features on the game's cover art is a mummy, which have several abilities, such as not having to go to sleep. They may also be encountered in tombs, where the player can be cursed. There is also a new basement tool, which can be used to make proper basements without having to go through all sorts of fiddly ground operations. These basements can have four levels underground, in addition to the five above. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_3:_World_Adventures&action=edit&section=2 editDevelopment The Sims 3: World Adventures was first announced on August 3, 2009."EA to take Sims 3 on new adventures"(Press release). CNET. August 3, 2009. An expansion pack for The Sims 3 was seen as inevitable given the number produced for both The Sims and The Sims 2.Ocampo, Jason (June 30, 2009). "Charting The Sims Expansions". IGN. In particular, the themes of pets, downtown areas, and vacations carried over in both games leading some people to guess that they would be included in future expansion packs. On November 2, 2009, it was announced that the expansion pack had gone gold."The Sims 3 World Adventures Goes Gold" (Press release). IGN. November 2, 2009. |} During an interview, producer Lyndsay Pearson said that real-world locations were a draw for their players and that users had been creating famous buildings on the exchange. The expansion pack represented an extension of that desire. She also stated that innovations present in the expansion pack could not have been achieved before.Ocampo, Jason (August 3, 2009). "The Sims 3: World Adventures Q&A". IGN. It has been announced that exclusive online content would be made available on The Sims 3 Store when the expansion pack is released. This is seen as creating extra incentives for the players to buy the game. Lyndsay Pearson also stated that when creating the expansion pack that they are adding content that could not be sent through the Store. USD$10 (£6) worth of credit have also been offered for people that buy the expansion pack. In addition, mobile versions have been released for iOS and cell phones. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_3:_World_Adventures&action=edit&section=3 editMusic The score to The Sims 3: World Adventures was composed by Steve Jablonsky, who had previously composed the score to The Sims 3. He recorded his score with a 35-piece string and woodwind ensemble at Eastwest Studios in Hollywood.Goldwasser, Dan (2009-11-10). [http://www.scoringsessions.com/news/208/ "Steve Jablonsky scores The Sims 3 World Adventures"]. ScoringSessions.com. Retrieved 2009-11-10. On August 18, 2009 it was revealed that Nelly Furtado, Pixie Lott, Stefanie Heinzmann, Matt and Kim and Young Punx would be recording songs in Simlish for the expansion pack."Nelly Furtado & Pixie Lott to Feature in The Sims 3: World Adventures" (Press release). Electronic Theatre. August 18. Then on October 13, 2009, more artists were announced."The Sims 3 World Adventures Gets an All-Star Soundtrack: LeAnn Rimes, Fefe Dobson, Natalie Portman's Shaved Head and more each sing a tune in Simlish." (Press release). IGN.com. October 13, 2009. Archived from the original on October 13, 2009. *Audrye Sessions - "Turn Me Off" *Broken Heart College - "Na Na Na" *Esmee Denters - "Outta Here" *Fefe Dobson - "I Want You" *Friday Night Boys - "Can't Take That Away" *Nelly Furtado - "Manos al Aire" *Stefanie Heinzmann - "No One (Can Ever Change My Mind)" *Pixie Lott - "Mama Do" *Madina Lake - "Lets Get Outta Here" *Manchester Orchestra - "I've Got Friends" *Matt and Kim- "Daylight" *Katie Melua - "If the Lights Go Out" *MeTalkPretty - "Wake Up, Wake Up" *Natalie Portman's Shaved Head - "Me + Yr Daughter" *Hot Chelle Rae - "Say" *LeAnn Rimes - "You've Ruined Me" *Cassie Steele - "Summer Nights" *Young Punx - "Juice and Sim"